


Crazy Amazing

by raspberrylimonade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: When you're the local nutjob, two things are certain: people will make fun of you, and your boyfriend will have too much fun trying to make those people jealous. At least, that's what happens to Lydia Martin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the first stydia fic I ever wrote, and I'm pretty sure I wrote it before I even started watching Teen Wolf. It's cheesy and terrible but I just wanted to add ALL my fics to this account because not having everything together would get on my nerves.

The latest bout of supernatural activity had not been kind to Lydia Martin.

Her textbooks fell to the floor as her arms flew out in front her, bracing against the lockers for support. She regained her footing and promptly dropped to her knees to gather her books, trying to tune out the very real and not-in-her-head voices behind her.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. Maybe your rituals are making you turn invisible."

One would have thought that by senior year people would be mature enough not to make such jokes. Apparently not.

Lydia stood up and kept walking, head held high. _You're Lydia Martin and you're the reason people are still alive in this crazy town, regardless of how annoying they are._ The trivialities of high school verbal bullying did not affect her.

But she still couldn't help listen to the (purposefully?) not-so-soft whispering.

"Look at her dress. I bet she stole it from the second-hand shop, I mean, didn't her family sell the lake house recently? They must be hard pressed. It's either second hand or fake. And she used to run this school."

"Maybe she got her popularity from some weird cult ritual."

"At least she kept her antics a secret. Now she's running around knocking on random doors and saying creepy things. What a freak."

Lydia clenched her teeth, breathing in and out deeply, trying her best to make it to class without screaming someone to death (not that her powers included a death scream, but you never know). _You're Lydia Martin and you saved people with your powers, no matter how oddly they manifest themselves_ , she reminded herself, _you are better than them and someday –_

"Hey Lydia!"

Lydia was swiftly spun around and she caught a flash of blue plaid before someone's lips crashed into hers. Caught off guard, she stumbled slightly, grabbing the familiar long limbs wrapped around her. Once steadied she quickly kissed back with equal fervor.

Okay, so maybe the latest supernatural activity _had_ spared her some thought.

They finally broke apart after what felt like several years (not that she minded), and as quickly as he had appeared, Stiles let go of her and turned around. Lydia could picture the smug smirk on his face (which she might or might not find extremely attractive).

"Stop staring, ladies, people might think you're jealous of a freak!" Stiles yelled at the girls, even though they were already halfway down the hall. Then he turned back, _winked_ , and headed off to class as if nothing happened, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"You enjoy doing that, don't you?" Lydia chided when she caught up to him.

Stiles shrugged. "Rule number one of being in love with the local nutjob: always defend her freakiness," he stated, as though quoting out of a book. "Not a bad rule to abide by. Very enjoyable. Includes annoying other annoying people. And a free pass to kiss your girlfriend."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Well I hope you continue to defend her freakiness when she goes crazy and knocks on your door in the middle of the night. Maybe every night."

His eyes sparkled as he laughed and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Not like it hasn't happened before," he said as they approached her classroom. He squeezed her shoulders before releasing her for her lesson. "See you in chem!" he called as he backed down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> _I am raspberrylimonade on tumblr and stlnskissmartin on twitter_


End file.
